


Fair/Unfair

by theBellaBeast



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Song - Freeform, derbobbs, lyrics, play crack the sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBellaBeast/pseuds/theBellaBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…they know that there had been a song involved and judging by the reaction, they know this is it ... When he turns back to his mic and the writhing audience, this wall of upturned faces, he’s smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. He’s been waiting for this moment for years.<br/>“This is Fair/Unfair.”<br/>- Play Crack the Sky by Derbobbs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeAreTheCyclones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheCyclones/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Play Crack the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/989786) by [WeAreTheCyclones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheCyclones/pseuds/WeAreTheCyclones). 



> I wrote these lyrics to go with the stunning story Play Crack the Sky by Derbobbs.  
> I really couldn't help myself, the inspiration called a bit too strong to NOT write it, and apparently too strong to keep the word count.  
> Please read Play Crack the Sky, it's stunning and so well done, and just very worth your while.  
> On top of that, some things may make a bit more sense :) (but reading it isn't necessary to understand my work)
> 
> I have only the vaguest idea of the melody so I've no idea if this would work as a song, but I do go mad for dynamics, so I'm gonna put up a second chapter with a heap of annotations, and also allocate parts to stiles and derek.  
> this is also posted on my tumblr (here: http://thebellabeast.tumblr.com/post/107142081132/fair-unfair )

Nothing's fair in the evening,  
when you stare into your drink like a prayer for the sunrise.  
Nothing's fair in the morning,  
when the night's gone and you forgot how you got by my side.

 

You're so unfair,  
like the sea breeze;  
so cold and so clean and cutting to my soul.

It's so damn clear,  
you're the best one;  
the only wind that can take me and shake my goals.

And i look for you  
in the dark streets,  
Between the concrete and the cracks and the lines of control.

I find you like truth;  
thin gusts in gutters,  
swelling beneath all the lapses that followed us home.

 

As there's nothing so fair/unfair as a winter car ride;  
frozen and flimsy, I turned up the heating on your pet snowflakes.  
I played your music - fairness-filled/future-fat -  
and couldn't not take the risk left over from our summer hoard.

It was a high school dream come true; tongue tied  
losers making out to Brand New. I thought, as our hearts' wake breaks,  
"You can’t get much more high school than that."  
You're the detention dream I scrawled on Harris' chalk board.

 

Oh you're just so unfair;  
it's nothing but fair.  
"You love me."  
Yeah, fair, you're my 'once in a lifetime'.

"I could be so lucky."  
And that's unfair;  
you're the air  
and sky; those lucky stars are all mine.

"I'll be your last duet."  
Fair; you're my muse,  
and I chose  
to belong to your song, your harmonies

"There'll be other voices."  
Unfair; you're my end,  
my defence,  
my good fight, my music's reckoning.

Fair/unfair  
is the way you look at me.

 

You're so unfair,  
like a dark sea;  
so cold and so deep and drinking me whole.

It's so damn clear  
you're the great one,  
the one star that shines the light that wakes my soul.

I just look for you  
and your soft smiles,  
in the day and the night and just anywhere at all.

I find both like truth;  
you're a beacon;  
bright lighthouse; road-trip sunrise; each beach-bar kiss I stole.

 

Just there's nothing so fair/unfair as a winter car ride;  
frozen and flimsy, I turned up the heating on your pet snowflakes.  
I played your music - fairness-filled/future-fat -  
and couldn't not take the risk left over from our summer hoard.

It was a high school dream come true; tongue tied  
losers making out to Brand New. I thought, as our hearts' wake breaks,  
"You can’t get much more high school than that."  
You're the detention dream I scrawled on Harris' chalk board.

 

Oh you're just so unfair;  
it's nothing but fair.  
"You love me."  
Yeah, fair, you're my 'once in a lifetime'.

"I could be so lucky."  
And that's unfair;  
you're the air  
and sky; those lucky stars are all mine.

"I'll be your last duet."  
Fair; you're my muse,  
and I chose  
to belong to your song, your harmonies

"There'll be other voices."  
Unfair; you're my end,  
my defence,  
my good fight, my music's reckoning.

Fair/unfair  
is the way you look at me.

 

It's all fair in the morning,  
when you smile at your coffee like a gift for the sunrise.  
It's all fair in the evening,  
when full busses roll out and you're all-there by our sides.

We share the wealth of it but we can't share our glory,  
because we're selfish and we can't explain it.  
right and wrong have nothing to do with it;  
fair/unfair  
is the way you look at me.


	2. ONCE MORE WITH FEELING

-BAND SILENT, DEREK & STILES BEGIN ACAPELLA   
[INTRO - gentle & retrospective]  
*RUBATTO | MEZZO PIANO*  
STILES (melody) & DEREK (harmony) DUET:  
Nothing's fair in the evening,  
when you stare into your drink like a prayer for the sunrise.  
Nothing's fair in the morning,  
when the night's gone and you forgot how you got by my side.

-BAND JOINS or if acoustic DEREK & STILES PLAY; USUALLY TWO GUITARS BUT CAN VARY (Stiles is fond of Uke and sometimes Derek will play an acoustic bass)  
*MODERATTO | CRESCENDO TO MEZZO FORTE*

[VERSE - with awe; verging on regretful]  
*MEZZO FORTE*  
DEREK:  
You're so unfair,  
like the sea breeze;  
so cold and so clean and cutting to my soul.

It's so damn clear,  
you're the best one;  
the only wind that can take me and shake my goals.

STILES:  
And i look for you  
in the dark streets,  
Between the concrete and the cracks and the lines of control.

I find you like truth;  
thin gusts in gutters,  
swelling beneath all the lapses that followed us home.

-BAND: RIT. - prep for bridge*

[BRIDGE (each two bridge stanzas sung either as a canon & repeated once, or in succession with no repeats) - slower energy, emotively powerful]  
-BAND BEGINS DIMINUENDO TO PIANISSIMO - to finish with end of Stiles verse -  
DEREK:  
As there's nothing so fair/unfair as a winter car ride;  
frozen and flimsy, I turned up the heating on your pet snowflakes.  
I played your music - fairness-filled/future-fat -  
and couldn't not take the risk leftover from our summer hoard.

STILES:  
It was a high school dream come true; tongue tied  
losers making out to Brand New. I thought, as our hearts' wake breaks,  
"You can’t get much more high school than that."  
You're the detention dream I scrawled on Harris' chalk board.

-BAND FINISHES DIMINUENDO, HOLDS PIANISSIMO FOR TWO BARS

[CHORUS - Joyful; with energy; vibrant]  
*PRESTO | FORTE or FORTISSIMO*  
STILES:  
Oh you're just so unfair;  
it's nothing but fair.  
"You love me."  
Yeah, fair, you're my 'once in a lifetime'.

"I could be so lucky."  
And that's unfair;  
you're the air  
and sky; those lucky stars are all mine.

DEREK  
"I'll be your last duet."  
Fair; you're my muse,  
and I chose  
to belong to your song, your harmonies

"There'll be other voices."  
Unfair; you're my end,  
my defence,  
my good fight, my music's reckoning.

DEREK (harmony) & STILES (melody) DUET   
Fair/unfair  
is the way you look at me.

*MODERATTO | DECRESCENDO TO MEZZO FORTE*

[VERSE - with awe; verging on worship; joyful]  
*MEZZO FORTE*  
STILES:  
You're so unfair,  
like a dark sea;  
so cold and so deep and drinking me whole.

It's so damn clear  
you're the great one,  
the one star that shines the light that wakes my soul.

DEREK  
I just look for you  
and your soft smiles,  
in the day and the night and just anywhere at all.

I find both like truth;  
you're a beacon;  
bright lighthouse; road-trip sunrise; each beach-bar kiss I stole.

*BAND: RIT. - prep for bridge*

[BRIDGE (each two bridge stanzas sung either as a canon & repeated once, or in succession with no repeats) - slowed energy, emotively powerful]  
*BAND BEGINS DIMINUENDO TO PIANISSIMO - to finish with end of Stiles verse*  
DEREK (first stanza) & STILES (second stanza) CANON:  
or  
DEREK:  
Just there's nothing so fair/unfair as a winter car ride;  
frozen and flimsy, I turned up the heating on your pet snowflakes.  
I played your music - fairness-filled/future-fat -  
and couldn't not take the risk leftover from our summer hoard.

STILES:  
It was a high school dream come true; tongue tied  
losers making out to Brand New. I thought, as our hearts' wake breaks,  
"You can’t get much more high school than that."  
You're the detention dream I scrawled on Harris' chalk board.

[CHORUS - Joyful; with energy]  
*PRESTO | FORTE or FORTISSIMO*  
STILES (melody) & DEREK (harmony) DUET:  
Oh you're just so unfair;  
it's nothing but fair.  
"You love me."  
Yeah, fair, you're my 'once in a lifetime'.

"I could be so lucky."  
And that's unfair;  
you're the air  
and sky; those lucky stars are all mine.

"I'll be your last duet."  
Fair; you're my muse,  
and I chose  
to belong to your song, your harmonies

"There'll be other voices."  
Unfair; you're my end,  
my defence,  
my good fight, my music's reckoning.

*RIT.*  
Fair/unfair  
is the way you look at me.

-BAND BEGINS DIMINUENDO TO NOTHING

[OUTRO - love drunk, with those soft smiles, you know the ones]  
*RUBATO*  
STILES (melody) & DEREK (harmony) DUET:  
It's all fair in the morning,  
when you smile at your coffee like a gift for the sunrise.  
It's all fair in the evening,  
when full busses roll out and you're all-there by our sides.

*RETARDENDO*  
STILES (melody) & DEREK (harmony) DUET:  
We share the wealth of it but we can't share our glory,  
because we're selfish and we can't explain it.  
right and wrong have nothing to do with it;

\- BAND FINISHES DIMINUENDO; DEREK AND STILES FINISH ACAPELLA   
*ADAGIO | MEZZO PIANO*

[HOOK - with as much love as possible]  
STILES (melody) & DEREK (harmony) DUET:  
Fair/unfair  
is the way you look at me.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're keen, and this somehow musically makes sense, feel free to put music to my lyrics!  
> Otherwise, let me know what you thought :) Feeling a bit unsure of this one so feedback is for 100 percent sure appreciated <33333


End file.
